Matt Boyden
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |fa = |appearance.first = |appearance.last = |appearance.list = show }} __TOC__ Sergeant Matt Boyden was born in Margate. Summer jobs on the fun fair developed his patter and sense of humour. He left school at 17 with 5 'O Levels, moving into a clerical job with BR. Boredom and disillusionment led him to join the job in 1975. He served as a PC in Beckton, Wantstead and Barking. He passed his sergeant's exams on the second attempt, aged 30. Unfortunately, being caught 'over the side' with a WPC probationer at his sergeant's course in Hendon effectively ended his marriage and made any rapid future promotion unlikely. He no longer saw his daughter Amy and grandchild Sophie, and his wife had since re-married. He is seen in Episode 102 driving an Area Car, meaning he has his license. Another indiscretion with a WDC. in 1991 forced Boyden’s move from Romford, where he was Sergeant, to Sun Hill. The clean shirt in his locker, toothbrush, toothpaste an electric razor in his drawer, marked him out as the OTS type. He was a good thief taker though and kept up with the latest Met initiatives with the jaundiced eye of a pre-PACE copper. He also came across as a caring, compassionate sergeant who was well liked by most of the Relief. His approach to policing meant he came into conflict with his superior officer. Most notably Inspector Andrew Monroe who he viewed as a stern man who was not one person to get on the wrong side of. Despite this Boyden helped him through difficult times like when Jackie Monroe got arrested for shoplifting. Boyden's earlier dalliance with an under-age girl made him a little more wary, although his career was again on the line when he inadvertently slept with D.I. Nixon's 15-year-old daughter, Abi . Add to that his own drug addled daughter accidentally giving Crack to Granddaughter Sophie and threatening to apply for custody, being an eyewitness to a shooting plus failing to stop a suicidal jumper, Matt’s popularity around Sun Hill began to dwindle. It was no wonder when he was shot dead by his daughter's drug-dealing boyfriend, so she could profit from his insurance money. In 2019, actor Tony O'Callaghan shared his memories of working on the series during an in-depth interview about his life and career for The Bill Podcast Service Record : Main article: Service Record *1975 - Joins the Police. *1991 - Promoted to Sergeant. '' *1991 ''- Transferred from Romford to Sun Hill '' *1991 - ''Arrives at Sun Hill as a Sergeant. *1992 - Punched by George Garfield. *1994 - Disciplined for breaking custody rules. *1997 - Takes part in Undercover Operation. *1999 - Takes part in a Drugs Operation. *1999 - Accused of Under-aged Sex with a child. Later Cleared. *2000 - Impersonating a Police Officer: Sgt. Boyden. *2000 - Injured after a crash in the crime car. *2001 - Accused of not saying the Formal Caution. *2002 - Acting Inspector. *2003 - Witness to a Murder *2003 - The Murder of Matt Boyden. Family and Relationships Family *'Daughter:' Amy Boyden *'Granddaughter:' Sophie Amy Boyden: Last seen Confessing to her involvement to his Murder. She was later sent to prison for conspiracy. Relationships *Unnamed Woman Wife (Divorced prior to arrival 1991) *Fancied DS Rosie Fox (1998) *Natalie Taylor.(1999) *PC Vicky Hagen (2001) *Abigail Nixon (2003) Major Storylines * Mothers Ruin: Boyden gets a letter from the Child Protection team saying he has a Daughter. The problem is DS Beech finds it first. *Three in a Bed: Beech and Boyden lock horns to help an off duty Police Sergeant who has been arrested for drink driving. *No Love Lost: On a night out With Luke Ashton and Eddie Santini Boyden picks up an attractive young girl at a nightclub, but the morning after he realises that she was not quite as old as he thought. *Doppelganger: Boyden discovered that a criminal with a grudge and a uniform was impersonating him (even handing out calling cards with his name on), and using the ruse to raid illegal poker games and pocket the cash. Boyden decided to go undercover to trap the crooks, and eventually came face to face with his doppelganger. * Episode 098 - Episode 111 Feud with D.I. Nixon after he unknowing slept with her 15-year-old daughter. * Episode 111 - Shot dead in a drive by shooting. Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Area Car Drivers Category:Deceased Characters